The present invention relates to a unitary storm window assembly which is readily installed in an existing window opening. More specifically, the present invention relates to a unitary storm window held in place through a bias frictional fit and which is installed and removed in its entirety, that is, as an integral unit.
Heretofore, numerous so called "quick attachable" windows have existed which can be installed to an existing window opening containing an existing window and pane therein and are represented by the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 961,726 to Mayr relates to a double sliding sash window wherein an upper and a lower inner sash is slidable upon an outer upper and lower sash.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,088 to Bryant relates to providing an improved form of friction shoe for holding a screen or sash in a raised or lowered position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,525,002 to Sembower relates to a pivoted and sliding window in which spring metal weather strips are interposed between the sliding stiles and the sides of a frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,960 to Roberge relates to detachable windows and screens as well as detachable guides for holding the same in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,109 to Pauli relates to an automobile window which partially closes a regular window opening whereby an operator's arm can be extended from an automobile to give manual signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,112 to Gee relates to a combined storm and screen window installation having an interchangeable sash which can be removed and is held in place by side channel irons.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,510 to Ernest relates to a device adapted to prevent the rattling of slidable windows as in an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,734 to Zitomer relates to an interior storm window which is applied to an existing window opening through guide members which are screwed to the frame of the existing window.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,617 to Bruno relates to an anti-bellying means for securing storm sashes to their adjacent frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,198 to Netti relates to a storm window unit having a bottom latch which window is added to an existing track.
Canadian Pat. No. 872,571 relates to a replaceable sash which is removably mounted in a window frame and which is secured to an existing opening.
German Pat. No. 26 21 254 relates to a replaceable window which is inserted in an existing opening.
While often relating to windows such as replaceable windows, none of the above documents relate to a unitary interior storm window assembly having side channels which interlock with a window perimeter frame and which assembly is frictionally fit in a sidewall jamb but is readily removable therefrom.